Ursula Van Pelt
Ursula Van Pelt is Maddie's mother. She was a powerless witch but she had kept it a secret from Maddie until another witch, Emma, came to town. She was currently helping Maddie to master her powers in order to steal Emma's powers as the Chosen One during the next eclipse. In Season 2, she has shown to have Maddie's powers. Later in Season 2, she gives Maddie her powers back after Maddie is unhappy without them. Summary Season 1 Ursula was trying to help Maddie with her powers. She also tried to get Emma's dad to date her, but it didn't work so well. Ursula's main goal was to get Maddie to steal Emma's powers, so that Maddie could become the Chosen One, but then she found out about The Principal, and that she was a triple threat. Season 2 Ursula finds out when maddie and Emma defeated the principal Maddie's powers landed on her. She still used them anyway, she made a love pie, new outfit, shoes, curtains, and got Diego unstuck from the sofa. Diego finally made the ball of straps to get maddie her powers back. It really worked. She also made the girls a sleepover which was crashed by the boys. She saw 1/3 of the witches council at the Seven and was afraid that she would tell katie she has powers. She also tried to help the Realm so she can get powers. Season 3 Ursula loves go to the beach. She runs into Francisco a lot there. She also have been pranked by H20, but the T3 were blamed for it. She also was sprayed by a smoothie which Deigo made for her. When summer was over, Jax was turned into a kangaroo by the council so she came to school. She also tried to get Fransisco to eat a picnic in his office. Personality Ursula is very laid back. She likes to take Maddie's side. She's very quirky and desperate for a husband, and isn't going to let anything come between her. Relationships Francisco Alonso Unrequited Crush/Ex-Fiance Ever since Francisco and his daughter Emma have moved to Miami, Ursula has taken an obsessive liking to him and often tries to go out with him, despite the fact she freaks him out. In Season 2, Ursula used her newfound powers to make a Love Pie and gave it to Francisco and almost got to marry him before Emma freed him. Maddie Van Pelt Daughter Ursula is very affectionate with her daughter Maddie and often calls her "Maddie Winkie". Katie Rice Sophie Johnson Emma Alonso Ursula doesn't really have a tight relationship with Emma, but she did promise her powers in Season 3. Ex-Daughter-in-law Ursula was engaged with Francisco, and Emma and Maddie were going to be sisters. Ursula is always trying to get Maddie to spend time with Emma so she can spend time with Francisco. Diego Rueda Dislike Ursula dislikes Diego due to him being a Churi Kanay. Beau Acquaintance Former Powers and Abilities She is a powerless witch in Season 1 and she gets Maddie's powers after Maddie lost her powers during the fight with the Principal. Later on in Season 2 she gives Maddie her powers back, which makes her a powerless witch again. * Spell Casting- She cast a love spell onto a pie so that Francisco would fall in love with her. She also cast a spell to seperate the couch pillow and Diego due to his new Kanay power. She also cast a spell to make Sophie a wind up doll and tie up Emma. * Conjuration- She can conjure objects out of thin air. She conjured a new dress and new shoes. Appearances Ursula wears lots of dresses and steals lots of Maddie's shoes every now and then. She wears lots of expensive jewelry as well. Trivia *She is seen trying to wear mismatched shoes that barely fit her feet. *Like her daughter, she seems to be self-obsessed. *She encourages Maddie to befriend Emma so that she "can keep her enemies closer". *She likes her daughter's clothes. She even goes as far as to wear Maddie's shoes. *She's in love with Emma's dad Francisco. *She inherited Maddie's powers in Season 2. *She is a powerless witch and she is also Maddie's guardian. *She used magic to cast a love spell on Francisco Alonso. *Francisco Alonso is her ex-fiance *Francisco used to call her Ursy-wursy when they were dating. Category:Characters Category:Every Witch Way Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Guardians